Quédate a mi lado
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: [UA/South Park/YAOI]. La familia de Craig suele mudarse muy seguido, destrozando todo lo hermoso que la vida le puede ofrecer por culpa de la multitud de cambios e inestabilidad. ¿Qué hará él? ¿Encontrara algo que realmente lo haga sentir vivo o seguirá siendo el mismo chico vacío que va de un lugar a otro? [Craig x ?]
1. Capitulo 1

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

La entrada de la preparatoria estaba desierta, sombría, como sacada de un libro de terror. El césped del largo campus estaba cubierto de blanca nieve fría y pequeños copos caían lentamente meciéndose con un viento arrullador pero congelado; cayendo en sus cabellos oscuros. Jaló su mochila para acomodarla en su hombro, carraspeó la garganta, preparándose, y dio el primer paso para entrar en su nuevo instituto. Un nuevo inicio, en una nueva ciudad, en un nuevo vecindario, todo era nuevo, empezar una vida desde cero suena muy emocionante… A menos que fueras Craig Tucker.

 _Esto apesta._ Corría por su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria en aquella madrugada de un día de invierno. _Todo fue tan rápido, detesto a mamá y su actitud improvisada… Ahora que recuerdo me dejó un papel sobre la mesa con el grupo que me toca... Detesto esto, cada año es una mudanza nueva, no he podido tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Todas son simples casas vacías._ Dio un suspiro para calmarse a sí mismo, tratando de liberar su ceño fruncido, y detuvo su larga caminata enfrente de la puerta de un salón. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde se supone estaría dicho papel sobre la mesa. _¡Creo que...! ¿Lo olvidé?_

Mientras el nervioso pelinegro buscaba en su otro bolsillo, la puerta se abrió de repente y por andar distraído no pudo detener el golpe en su rostro cuando la persona salió del aula. Craig Tucker soltó un pequeño quejido, de sorpresa y de dolor, y lentamente volteó el rostro cacheteado hacia el causante de todo.

—¡A-Ahh, discúlpame! ¡No te mire ahí parado, lo siento mucho!— Suplicaba el rubio, Craig solo le miraba con odio. —¡Lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que irme!— Se disculpaba mientras pensaba en irse, pues tenía cosas que hacer, cuando una mano lo atrapa del antebrazo deteniendo su carrera. El rubio voltea con nervios para encontrarse con los ojos de un Craig serio, muy serio… —Y-Y-o… Dije que lo sentía— El pelinegro lo acercaba hacia él sin perder el contacto visual. —¡Lo siento, no fue a propósito!— Chillaba.

—Solo quiero que me digas donde está el salón de 2-B— Lo había recordado, su salón, quizá fue el golpe que le sacudió el cerebro. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a ese chico, le parecía patético y raro. Craig ni siquiera intentaba intimidarlo o golpearlo. ¿Acaso lo hizo?

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues los tenía apretados, y algo confuso señaló hacia un pasillo que daba a la derecha casi con el labio titubeando. El pelinegro le dijo que no entendía y le pidió que le guiara; el pobre chico no lo pensó dos veces para ir enfrente y enseñarle el camino, había quedado muy intimidado por el pelinegro; pues era más alto que él y de mirada peligrosa y fría.

—¿E-Eres nuevo por aquí?— Preguntó, o más bien, los nervios y el silencio entre ambos le ganaron. No obtuvo respuesta del otro y se limitó a bajar la cabeza y frotar los nudillos, como acostumbraba cuando estaba nervioso. —No te había visto antes… Mis amigos me llaman "Butters", aunque ese no es mi nombre real.

Solo recibió una mirada cortante y fugaz para entender que era mejor estar callado. Fue casi un milagro de los dioses que Craig no le mostrara el dedo, como solía hacer cuando estaba ligeramente enojado.

—A-Aquí es— Se detuvo, Craig localizó su nueva aula y volvió la mirada a los ojos celestes del rubio pero no dijo nada. Butters notaba un poco de amabilidad y no una mirada de "te voy a matar" en los ojos del otro. Solo eso le bastó para irse; lo más rápido que podían sus piernas.

Antes de entrar miró la hora en su celular y lo volvió a guardar con tranquilidad en su suéter de color azul oscuro. Efectivamente, llegaba 30 minutos tarde a la primera clase, pero que más daba, en realidad a él todo le daba igual. Tomó la perilla y se dispuso a entrar.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto y pelinegro. Algunos alumnos voltearon por inercia, pero regresaron inmediatamente la mirada a lo que estaban haciendo; había algo de escándalo y bullicio en la clase. Craig solo estaba de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera, viendo tranquilamente a un lado. El profesor se percató de que estaba en la entrada y le habló.

—¿Eres el joven nuevo?

Craig asintió sin ver a nadie a los ojos, el piso parecía intensamente interesante. La faceta de ese chico era rebelde, peligroso, pero algo tímido y callado al mismo tiempo; la mirada desviada, el cabello algo despeinado, las manos en los bolsillos, los labios ocultos detrás de una bufanda gris claro, no hablaba. Y para su desgracia, estaba despertando el interés en sus compañeros ya que el profesor le estaba hablando.

—Pasa, adelante. Y cierra la puerta, por favor— Para cuando lo hizo, el profesor lo esperaba de pie frente al pizarrón. —¿Por qué no nos dices tu nombre? Vamos, preséntate ante la clase.

Craig se quedó de pie junto al maestro, viendo algunos de los rostros nuevos, más no articuló palabra. No le interesaba, aparte, la mayoría no prestaba atención por estar platicando. El profesor volvió a insistir, Craig volteó a verle y volvió a hacer caso omiso, pero como vio que sus compañeros empezaban a ponerle atención y guardar silencio, no tuvo de otra.

—Craig Tucker. 17 años— Empezó y el silencio empezó a esparcirse. Tenía una hermosa voz, grave y juvenil. Algunas chicas lo miraban con una sonrisa, especialmente las que estaban en los pupitres de enfrente— Mi familia y yo nos mudamos mucho, así que esto ya se volvió rutina. Sé que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, quizá no termine el año, y no lo dudo, así que no vine a hacer amigos, ustedes no me interesan en lo mínimo. Por favor no se me acerquen, no quiero ni tengo las ganas de conocerlos... ¿Dónde me siento, profesor?

El aula entera estaba en silencio ante las palabras frías del joven quien lucía tan tranquilo. El profesor después de unos segundos reaccionó, ya que se había quedado impresionado con la actitud tan fuerte del chico, y le señaló un lugar vacío. Craig se encaminaba mientras el profesor le aconsejaba no llegar ni una vez más tarde, porque se metería en problemas ya que las faltas eran terribles en preparatoria.

Le tocó estar sentado por la parte del centro, un poco cerca del gran ventanal. No quiso saber quiénes o como lucían los que estaban a su lado, ya que estaba rodeado por atrás, enfrente, izquierda y derecha. Pero fue inevitable no darse cuenta del tipo raro, justamente el que se sentaba a un lado suyo, la izquierda, fila pegada a la gran ventana. Incluso cuando se sentó le echo una segunda mirada.

 _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo…? ¿Por qué tiembla como loco...?_ Se preguntaba en sus adentros, volteó la vista al pizarrón, pero la curiosidad le ganó de nuevo y volteó a verle disimuladamente. Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba muy intrigado. _¿Por qué carajos entrecierra tanto los ojos? Parece adicto a alguna droga... Debe ser un idiota para no saberse vestir, parece que no se dio cuenta que trae la camisa mal abotonada... Se le ve el ombligo. Y su cabello… ¡Su cabello! ¡Le debió pasar un huracán por encima, joder!_ Craig agachó la cabeza y ocultó una risita en la bufanda. _Nunca había visto un tipo tan jodido como este, sé que dije que no me interesaba nadie pero, joder, ¿cómo se ha de llamar? Debe tener un nombre cagado. Solo tengo que esperar a que lo mencionen o algo._ Craig esta vez río más fuerte, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, sin embargo algunos voltearon. De seguro lo empezarían a tachar de loco.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 3**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

La clase estaba pasando normal, no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie y se sentía tranquilo con su discurso, pues al parecer nadie le ponía atención; posiblemente unas miraditas por parte de algunos chicos y chicas, contados con los dedos de una mano, pero ni él se había dado cuenta ni importaba mucho. El profesor explicaba, pero no le importaba mucho la clase, sacó su celular una vez más para ver la hora. Se basó en todas sus experiencias en escuelas anteriores y dedujo que no tardaría mucho para el receso. Guardó el aparato en su suéter, suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento. Trató de distraerse con algo, estaba fastidiado; matemáticas y a esa hora de la mañana.

— _Nhg…_ Oye... O-Oye...— Craig volteó ante aquella voz temblorosa y lunática que le hablaba entre susurros. Efectivamente era el rarito de su izquierda. Calmó la mirada a una irritada.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No fui claro con lo que dije antes?

—Y-Yo… ¡Yo lo sé pero…! Lo necesito… Eso… ¿¡Puedes!?— Dijo apuntando filosamente a una lapicera debajo del mesabanco de Craig. Al pobre rubio se le notaba estresado, casi a punto de estallar por lo presionado que estaba; aunque no había razón de estarlo.

 _¡Por los clavos de Jesús! Primero el rubio raro del pasillo, y ahora este demente. Algo raro ha de tener la gente rubia de esta escuela, joder… ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar conmigo? Claro, si es que fuera a hacer amistad o cosas como esas. En realidad no busco nada de eso..._ Pensaba mientras hacia el acto de agacharse un poco y tomar la lapicera debajo de su asiento.

Cuando la tuvo se alzó para entregársela, pero para su desgracia, su segunda desgracia en un día, cuando alzó la frente se chocó con la frente del otro chico. Fue un golpe muy duro, Craig juraría que la cabeza de ese joven era de metal; esa cabeza para nada era normal. El rubio se tocaba la parte golpeada con la mirada agachada y temblando como si hubiera un terremoto, el pelinegro también se sobó un poco, le dejó el útil en su mesabanco y se volteó a la clase; estaba algo fastidiado, con el día tan horrendo que empezaba y con ese chico torpe.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Era receso, al fin receso. Craig no aguantaba estar ahí un segundo más, necesitaba estirar las piernas un rato; y ya que era un breve tiempo, quizá 5 minutos ya que se trataba de un receso corto, no esperó dos veces para levantarse y caminar a la salida, ya sabía, por toda la experiencia en otras escuelas, que quedarse dentro solo significaría estar a merced de preguntas molestas, presentaciones de otros alumnos y charlas que venían temerosas con el fin de solo conocerlo. Él rechazaba todo esto, por lo que ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, rellenos de jóvenes andando de un lado a otro sumidos en una intensa platica, simplemente para explorar la zona.

—¡Stan, estamos por acá, culón!

Craig escuchó muy bien el llamado, sonó más alto que todo el ruido producido por los chicos a su alrededor, simplemente siguió andando pero juraría que sentía que lo llamaban a él… Eso no podría ser, ¿o sí? Bueno, él no se llamaba Stan.

—¡Stan, detrás de ti! ¡Te estamos esperando para ir a la cafetería!— Esta vez era otra voz. —¿Qué haces? ¿No oyes que te estamos hablando, tonto— Más que ofenderle, el chico le regañaba ligeramente. Craig volteó y lo miró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos, cuando el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se colgaba de su brazo y le echaba una mirada fulminante. ¿Quién era él y por qué lo llamaba Stan? ¿Por qué lo trataba con tanta confianza? Pensó en separarlo de un empujón, pero cuando estaba a punto de actuar llegaron otros dos chicos. Uno gordo de cabello castaño, con pinta de mala leche, y uno delgado con una extraña sudadera naranja, bastante callado. Ambos saludaron al llegar e inmediatamente lo llevaron a rastras a la cafetería. Craig no pudo hacer mucho, la multitud en los pasillos era grande como una corriente, no tuvo de otra más que dejarse hacer; cuando estuviera en un lugar más tranquilo, supuso la cafetería, se escaparía de esos idiotas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Entraron abriendo de par en par las puertas de la cafetería. El pelirrojo aun lo abrazaba del brazo, más Craig mantenía la calma de no partirle la cara, primero, porque no quería tener problemas tan temprano en una nueva escuela, segundo, solo necesitaba una falda y un moño en la cabeza para aparentar ser una mujer, y golpear a un chico con apariencia de mujer era algo… un tanto extraño. Se retenía a sí mismo en sus adentros, tratando de calmarse para no hacer una locura, pero su cuerpo seguía tenso, dejándose guiar por aquel extraño pelirrojo.

—Joder, culón, ¿por qué te tiene que dar hambre tan temprano?

—¡No estoy culón, solo soy fuertecito!

—Eso llevas diciendo desde primaria, ¡culón de mierda!

Los chicos discutían mientras Craig y el extraño chico de sudadera naranja se observaban, una mirada enojada e irritada color azul oscuro, justo como el océano profundo, clavada en una color zafiro.

—Él no es Stan.

El pelirrojo y el castaño voltearon alucinados hacia Craig, viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos. El pelirrojo fue alejándose de Tucker lentamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, aquella mirada irritada estaba sobre él, como reclamándole de todo ese tiempo que lo mantenía sujetado del brazo. Craig Tucker emanaba un aura oscura y demoniaca.

—¿Cómo que este tipo no es Stan, Kenny? ¡Explícate!

—¡Es bastante notorio! Me di cuenta incluso antes de entrar a la cafetería...

—¿Entonces lo sabías todo este tiempo?— Esta vez fue el pelirrojo algo desconcertado y apenado al mismo tiempo, por haber estado abrazando a un completo extraño quien pensaba era su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién coño eres tú, hijo de puta?— Gritaba el gordo castaño furioso.

Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos, exhaló por su boca… Estaba listo. Alzó sus brazos al cielo, estiró sus dedos, sus cinco dedos en el aire y de pronto… Bajó sus brazos con fuerza, los puños apretados frente a esos tres chicos… Craig Tucker hizo una legendaria parada de dedos a esos tres tipejos en sus caras, una obra celestial, puro arte en vida reencarnado de lo divino del cosmos y el espacio, un acto de purificación, un…

—Hey, chicos. ¿Quién es este tipo…?— La respuesta fue sencilla. Un dedo parado en tu cara también, recorriendo tus mejillas y molestando tus parpados, chocándose contra tu nariz. Stan solo permanecía quieto mientras Craig le restregaba, pero restregar en todo su esplendor, una seña obscena en el rostro, para luego salir de la cafetería sin perder contacto visual con el cuarteto y sin dejar caer su gloriosa firma que tanto lo personalizaba, caminando de reversa hasta desaparecer a lo lejos de su vista. —Bieeeeeen… Eso. Fue. Extraño. Y disculpen por adelantarme, creí ver a Wendy por aquí y tenía que hablar con ella. Lástima, no la encontré.

Cuando Craig desapareció de la cafetería, se giró para ir directo a su salón, ya había tenido bastante mierda. Sin embargo…

Justo cuando se giró, alcanzo a ver a alguien que venía en su dirección, distraído y con la mirada baja en el celular. Era bastante obvio lo que iba a pasar… Intentó no chocar pero era imposible en esa situación. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, Craig encima de él. Abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con una mirada castaña adolorida. Ambos se sorprendieron al instante.

 _Que chico tan más… lindo._ Pensó al ver esos ojos dulces e inocentes que lo miraban con sorpresa.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

—¡Ahh...! D-Disculpa... ¿Podrías quitar tu pierna de ahí?— Desvió la mirada incómoda y apretó sus labios con timidez mientras un sonrojo leve aparecía en sus mejillas. Realmente era un chico lindo.

Craig parecía despertar de tal hechizo, volteó a ver su pierna y notó que estaba tocando el culo del otro con ella. Se sonrojó al instante y se levantó de encima del chico tapándose la boca con el brazo. Lo había tomado MUY desprevenido.

—L-Lo siento...

Mientras el castaño se ponía de pie, Craig fue más rápido y recogió su celular del suelo para entregárselo a modo de disculpa. El chico lo tomó aun nervioso y desapareció de su vista entrando a la cafetería. La intensidad del momento se iba apagando poco a poco mientras Craig regresaba a su aula.

 _Juraría que es de primero... Comparé las medidas y me llega al hombro. Diablos... Aun tengo debilidad por los chicos menores que yo._ Pensaba mientras se tomaba del puente de la nariz y fruncía el ceño con un sonrojo más fuerte. Le había gustado el castaño, y para conocerse de esa manera tan... _peculiar_ , incrementaba su curiosidad en él. Antes de pasar al aula decidió ir rápido al baño para hacer tiempo. Empezó a mensajear por el camino con un amigo muy querido que tenía en la red. Nunca se habían visto en la vida real, pero llevaban 5 años de conocerse y contarse sus cosas del día a día.

 **bluebastard25:** token, te tengo que contar algo viejo. estas en linea?

 **Token123:** estoy en clase, que paso?

 **bluebastard25** **:** creo que encontre a alguien que me gusta

 **Token123:** como es?

 **bluebastard25** **:** es mas bajo que yo, parece que va en 1, tiene ojos cafes y una cara de angel

 **Token123:** pic

 **bluebastard25** **:** ni de coña

 **Token123:** pic

 **bluebastard25** **:** ya se fue, cuando pueda le tomo una foto, seguro que estaras de acuerdo conmigo viejo

 **Token123:** no me gustan de tu tipo, prefiero mas de acorde a mi edad

 **Token123:** no soy un pedofilo transtornado

 **bluebastard25** **:**.l.

 **Token123:** tengo que irme, sigue otra clase

 **bluebastard25** **:**.l.

 **Token123:**.l.

Soltó una risita y guardó el celular para abrir la puerta de los baños.

—P-Por favor... No aqui...— Escuchó un susurro en cuanto entró, juraría que el lugar estaba en total penumbra hace unos segundos. Fue como si las luces se prendieran de repente. Su corazón se puso alerta debido a esto. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?

En medio de los baños estaba un chico de melena lacia y rubia, bellos ojos color azul cielo siendo sujetado de las muñecas por un tipo más grande y fuerte que él de cabellera oscura y una mirada bastante misteriosa. Hacían bastante contraste, uno parecía un bello ángel y el otro un demonio endiabladamente guapo y sexy. De inmediato lo soltó y este se fue corriendo, dejándolos solos.

 _Parece como si hubiera interrumpido algo..._ Pensaba incómodo mientras lavaba sus manos y hacía como que no había pasado nada.

—No parece, lo hiciste, perdedor— Contestó el pelinegro y le dio un empujón lleno de ira para luego salir detrás de aquel rubio.

Si no hubiera sido porque Craig se acomodaba la bufanda debido al empujón, lo hubiera tomado del hombro y hubiera empezado una pelea. Más no reaccionó rápido y cuando volteó solo vio la puerta cerrarse lentamente.

 _Maldito... De todas formas no sería buena idea pelearse el primer día de clases..._ Su expresión cambió poco a poco a una de confusión, luego a asombro... _¿¡Qué carajos!? ¿¡A-Acaso leyó mi mente!?_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 6**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 **CRAIG POV**

 **bluebastard25** **:** mierda viejo, estoy muerto

 **Token123:** ya saliste?

 **bluebastard25** **:** si. voy directo a mi casa

 **Token123:** fuck, yo me tengo que quedar otras 3 horas

 **Token123:** conferencia sorpresa... me cago en todo

 **bluebastard25** **:** diviertete

 **Token123:** que te den

 **bluebastard25** **:** oww, rompes mi corazon

 **Token123:** hablamos luego, ya va a empezar

Miré al cielo y noté que en este lugar se hacía de noche más temprano. Apenas eran las 4 pm y el sol ya estaba por esconderse totalmente, la mayoría del cielo despejado reflejaba en mis ojos un centenar de estrellas brillando en lo alto.

Por fin todo había acabado, el resto del día solo fueron tediosas clases y no pasó nada en especial. Sale un bostezo de mi boca y llevo mi mano a ella, notó mi aliento cálido en forma de vapor. Realmente empezaba a hacer frío.

Seguía caminando por la acera hasta que noté a alguien familiar... Era el mismo chico raro que se sentaba junto a mi. Nunca supe su nombre, la verdad ni me importaba. Le había perdido el interés desde hace rato. La única persona que me mantenía curioso era aquel dulce castaño... Será muy difícil acercarme a él. No me sé su nombre, ni en que clase va, solo deduzco que cursa 1er año pero aun no lo sé. Espero encontrármelo mañana.

—... y es que aun no olvido lo que hiciste por mi. Por favor, acepta— Al parecer el raro estaba hablando con un chico. Estaban justo en la puerta de su casa. Suspiré molesto, ¿por que tenía que oír esto? Definitivamente tenía que pasar por ahí... Bien, aquí viene el momento incómodo...

—Y-Yo... N-No lo sé... _¡Ack...!_ D-Deja de seguirme...

—Tweek, sabes que no lo haré— ¿Tweek? ¿Así que el nombre del raro es Tweek? No es tan malo como imaginaba.

—¡Es mucha presión! N-No puedo con esto... ¡Vete de mi casa!

—Esta bien... Lo haré... ¡Solo acepta salir conmigo! ¡Solo una cita!

—¡AHHH!

Y luego, un fuerte portazo en las narices. Pobre chico... Nunca había visto como rechazaban a alguien de una manera tan cortante. Justo cuando pase a su lado, pensando en que estaría muy molesto, noté que sonreía y se miraba motivado. Me confundió un poco... ¿Por que estaba tan feliz? ¿Es que no pensaba rendirse? ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué estoy pensando...? Esto ni me incumbe... Aparte... ¿Quién querría tener una cita con ese desastre andante? Recordé como lucía su cabello esta mañana y no pude evitar sonreír. En fin, esto no me incumbe, como decía.

Ahora que lo pienso este vecindario es... No... ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Soy vecino del raro!? Me cago en la puta. Tenía que ser. Abro la cerca y paso por el patio delantero de mi casa sin poder evitar ver la vivienda del dichoso Tweek. Aun no entendía porque había tantos gnomos en su jardín... Era algo tétrico.

Saco las llaves de mi pantalón y entro. Por fin estaba en casa, tire la mochila en la sala y fui a la cocina. Mis padres y mi pequeña hermanita estaban comiendo. De repente se levanta Ruby y corre a mi bienvenida, abrazando mi cintura con alegría ya que es muy pequeña y no me alcanza. 5 años.

—¿Cómo te fue, querido?—Empezó mamá mientras me traía un plato lleno de lo que había echo de cena, yo estaba tomando asiento y Ruby también.

—¡Si, cuéntanos hermanito!

Suspiré exhausto antes de contarles como me fue.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 7**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 **CRAIG POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entre. Ubicaba a mis compañeros de salón y las áreas de la escuela. Incluso me había topado algunas veces con Clyde, el chico castaño que me había llamado la atención. Clyde Donovan, 15 años, 1-A, integrante del equipo de futbol americano de nuestro colegio. Claro que nadie se dio cuenta de mis "investigaciones", empecé a seguirlo desde lejos; aun así no he cruzado palabra con él más que la primera vez que nos conocimos. Si le vuelvo a hablar de seguro pensara que soy un acosador-pervertido... ¿Cómo debería hacerlo...?

—¡Siguiente!— Desperté de mis pensamientos. Lo primero que vi al alzar la vista fue una anciana gruñona que sostenía un cucharón. Había salido en el receso de 30 minutos a comer algo a la cafetería. Después de que terminara de servirme caminé en busca de un lugar para comer solo y en paz. Al parecer había despertado el miedo en mis compañeros sin razón aparente, o quizá no me querían hablar por lo que les dije cuando recién llegué aquí. Cualquiera que fuera el caso me daba igual. Solo esperaba, que como siempre, dentro de 3 meses le surgiera algo del trabajo a papá para que nos mudáramos de nuevo. Llevé la cuchara a mi boca. La ensalada sabía horrible... Había tanto ruido que parecía un rugido de océano, traté de no pensar en nada y relajarme.

 **CRAIG POV ENDS**

—¡Es la verdad, _ngg_! ¡Yo no la estaba viendo!

—¿¡Me estas llamando mentiroso!?

—¡N-No, nunca dije _ack_ eso!

La situación se estaba complicando para Tweek Tweak. De nuevo eran los jugadores de futbol americano que se creían la gran mierda. Siempre se la pasaban molestándolo, en especial los de 3ero. Parado, frente aquella mesa repleta de los chaquetas rojas se encontraba el tembloroso rubio viendo con pavor a todos los integrantes. La novia del molesto jugador, Bebe Stevens, una maliciosa y bella chica de cabello dorado había mentido al acusar al rubio de estarle coqueteando. Ahora el joven adicto al café era enfrentado por el líder del equipo, un joven bastante grande e intimidante; aunque algo bobo.

—¡Bebe, di la verdad!— Le tomaba del brazo una linda muchacha de cabellos negros y tez blanca, susurrándole a su mejor amiga en el oído. Se le miraba preocupada por aquel muchacho tembloroso.

—¡Claro que no lo hare, Wendy! Me pelee con mi mamá esta mañana, ¿qué tiene de malo un poco de distracción? Aparte, esto se esta poniendo aburrido...— Contestó en susurros y siguió viendo entretenida la discusión. La pelinegra no dijo nada más, pero temía que alguien saliera lastimado.

—¡AH!— El líder del equipo empujó con suma fuerza la charola de Tweek contra su pecho, logrando manchar toda su camisa. Todo el mundo volteó a ver que estaba pasando cuando la charola metálica bailaba en el piso causando un gran escándalo. El pobre no sabía ni donde meterse debido a las miradas, solo retrocedía como perrito con la cola entre las patas con aquel grandulón siguiéndolo. Bebe y Wendy junto con todos se pusieron de pie para seguirlos. La situación se estaba saliendo de control y subía de tono. La hermosa chica rubia tomó del brazo a su novio mientras lo animaba a golpear a Tweek, todo el mundo gritaba emocionado por los insultos que el jugador soltaba contra aquel. No se hizo a esperar que el público gritara "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!".

—¡Bebe, el profesor de biología viene para acá, ya se enteró!

La mencionada solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y jaló del brazo a su novio cuando una amiga suya llego corriendo a avisarle. Todos seguían gritando cuando lo acercó a sus labios y le dijo lo que estaba pasando, y que si lo atrapaban en ese conflicto lo llevarían a la dirección. Pero ya era muy tarde, su reputación estaría por los suelos si no golpeaba a aquel rubio de ropas desordenadas, quien suspiraba aliviado al ver a la malvada pareja en aprietos. Sabía que ya no le harían nada y ellos quedarían como unos completos tontos. Aunque cantó victoria demasiado pronto cuando vio que Bebe caminaba hacia él y lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. El acto lo tomó tan de sorpresa que falseó, cayendo de espaldas sobre alguien y luego al suelo... Alzó la mirada para ver a la joven rubia, tratando de descifrar porque había echo eso, solo pudo ver como se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía engreída.

Temiendo lo peor, giró su mirada lentamente hacia el otro lado y sintió como se le congelaba la sangre al ver a su compañero de clases empapado de soda y comida de cafetería por todos lados. El mundo boquiabierto y en silencio esperando la reacción de Craig Tucker... Quien con los ojos cerrados se quitaba el dulce líquido del rostro y abría sus ojos. Se miró la ropa y de pronto frunció el ceño. Estaba completamente sucio de pies a cabeza. Volteó su rostro con aquella mirada asesina buscando al culpable. Hasta que lo encontró a un lado suyo en el suelo y viéndolo blanco del miedo.

—¡Estas muerto, imbécil!— Gruñó antes de tirársele encima ante los gritos de todos los alumnos dentro de la cafetería haciendo burla y desatando el caos.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

El pasillo donde ambos cuerpos estaban sentados en la peculiar banca de madera estaba desierto. La puerta de la oficina del director cerrada y dentro un rugir de gritos de parte de los protectores padres de Tweek contra el pobre hombre que ya ni sabía dónde meterse. Afuera, el pelinegro solo se tocaba la mejilla colorada y fruncía una mueca de ligero dolor, mientras su acompañante temblaba frenético con el corazón a mil por hora tratando inútilmente de detener el goteo de sangre de su nariz. Realmente se notaba quien había sido el ganador de susodicha pelea. El contraste era increíble en los moretones, cara hinchada y ensangrentada de aquel rubio con los cabellos revueltos y la ropa desacomodada, estaba echo un caos, lo habían echo trizas. Craig Tucker era una verdadera bestia de pelea.

—¡Y no quiero volver a ver a su estudiante cerca de mi hijo!— Gritó el padre mientras salía de la dirección secundado de su esposa; ambos molestos. Tomaron a un nerviosísimo Tweek de la camisa y casi lo llevaron de vuelta a casa a rastras.

El rubio echo un último vistazo atrás para ver que Tucker también lo miraba por última vez. El director salía y ponía una mano en el hombro del muchacho mientras preguntaba de forma seria si sus padres vendrían o no. Parecía haber sido un insulto, pues la mirada de Craig, que antes lo observaba a sus padres y a él con un deje de tristeza, cambio a una de ira y envidia.

—No... No vendrán— Sentenció amargamente y volvió la mirada al suelo con enojo. Tweek regresó la vista al frente...

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **CRAIG POV**

Bendita suerte la mía... Encima de que ninguno de mis dos padres pudo ir a reclamar por mí y encima que el director me suspendió 3 días, lo único que deseaba después de un día estresante era llegar a casa, bañarme y jugar un rato en mi consola, pues resulta que no hay nadie en casa... Y el broche de oro es que dejé mis llaves adentro. Joder...

De alguna manera terminé en un restaurante-bar-familiar cerca de la preparatoria pues me empezaba a dar hambre. Primero fui a los baños a limpiarme lo mejor que podía, pues a pesar que ya me había quitado toda esa comida de cafetería que el raro... **ese maldito y detestable rubio tembloroso** , tiró sobre mi, mi cabello aun olía a dulce. Regresé y me senté en una mesa con asientos tipo sillón donde cabían dos y dos personas, lo cual aumentaba mi mal día pues estaba solo y tal sitio me hacía sentir aún más miserable. Solté un quejido y antes de que llegara la mesera fui y me senté en la barra.

Justo en ese momento noté un bullicio a mis espaldas, eran varias voces alegres y burlonas. Voltee a ver y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¡Era el equipo de futbol americano de mi escuela! Entraron varios estudiantes con la peculiar chaqueta roja mientras miraban a todos lados un lugar donde sentarse. Uno sugirió entre el ruido y las risas que nunca antes se habían sentado en la barra. Y como una ola gigantesca a mis espaldas sentí como se amontonaban y llenaban los asientos alrededor mío. Tragué saliva nervioso, y me puse aún más nervioso al ver que... ¡Clyde Donovan estaba tomando asiento a mi lado sin notar que yo estaba ahí! Quería morirme... después de semejante problema que tuve en la cafetería y ahora este chico esta aquí... ¡Quiero morir! El jefe del grupo se sentó a mi otro lado y fue entonces donde noté lo que pasaba, pues el fortachón sin cerebro me sonreía amistoso en una mueca monstruosa. Toda la barra estaba llena de chaquetas rojas y en medio me hallaba yo, un joven iluso de sudadera azul que presentía se iba a meter en muchos problemas.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 9**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

El gran brazo del líder llevaba más de 10 minutos sobre los hombros de Craig, haciendo chistes, alagando su hombría y describiendo ferozmente como el pelinegro había hecho pedazos al flacucho rubio. Aquel gigantón estaba fascinado contando la historia quien fuera un héroe en una peligrosa y osada aventura mientras daba mordiscos salvajes a su salchicha asada y grasienta que su gorda mano sostenía con el tenedor. El ojos azules ya se estaba poniendo incómodo por las atenciones, bueno es decir, no era para tanto y en si no lo hacía por salvarle el pellejo a ese grandulón como él pensaba.

—Mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Clyde. Como muestra de mi gratitud creo que deberías ir. No, más bien… Tienes que ir— Decía mientras asentía con la cabeza y los ojos de maniático que solo un bobo sabe tener.

Clyde, quien estuvo todo el tiempo silencioso y bebiendo su malteada de fresa con la vista en el celular, volteó desinteresado y echo un vistazo a Craig, y justo cuando lo reconoció retrocedió en su asiento sonrojado y sorprendido, chocando con un compañero al lado suyo. Inmediatamente el castaño se disculpó y trató de verse más natural, pero simplemente no podía. ¡Era ese chico con el que se había topado antes! ¿Acaso era una clase de acosador? La cabeza de Clyde empezó a complicarse, Tucker entendió la situación y trató de ser más rápido. ¡No podía perder su oportunidad!

—Creo que ya nos habíamos conocido antes…— Empezó tratando de sonar calmado. —¿Clyde, no? De 1-A. Si, creo que te he visto antes por la escuela— Finalizó serio, haciendo el papel que mejor sabía hacer; el de desinteresado y frío chico cool. Sin duda, había sido una perfecta presentación; cero fallas. Craig se calmó internamente, pensó que había arruinado su primera impresión, bueno segunda…

—¿¡C-Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por su mejilla. ¡La había cagado! En su mente sonaban fuertes alarmas y focos rojos giraban y brillaban con pánico y desesperación mientras salía fuego de la nada y lo incendiaba todo. Su vida desde que era un feto en el vientre de su madre, sus primeras palabras, cuando aprendió a caminar, cuando se le cayeron sus primeros dientes, su adolescencia, las mudanzas, su primer amor, **TODO** estaba siendo destruido, aniquilado, sus aspiraciones a ser alguien en la vida y sus sueños eran pisoteados por esa pregunta. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? **¿¡QUÉ!?**

—Tendrás que ser idiota…— Habló el líder detrás de Craig viendo a Clyde. —¡Yo se lo acabo de decir! ¿La fiesta? ¿En casa de Clyde?

Un silencio reinó entre los tres. Continuaba el ruido de los jugadores platicando como si nada hubiere pasado, la gente gritando al pedir la cuenta, los niños chillando por su juguete o peleándose con su mamá y la mesera repitiendo la orden de algún cliente en algún lugar del restaurante-bar-familiar…

—Ah… ¡Claro, que idiota soy!— Contesta Clyde entre risas apenado por su drama y estrecha mano con el pelinegro, quien, atónito, solo da por decir "Craig" de manera seca, muerta, fuera de este plano astral. Sonó más como un "Croac" de alguna rana fumadora y vieja con los pulmones echos mierda tras años de eterna juventud rebelde, una vida desenfrenada de una rana drogadicta y criminal que ahora respira con un tanque de oxigeno. —Pues te esperamos en la fiesta, Craig. No vayas a faltar, habrá chicas lindas— Dice soltando un guiño coqueto a su acompañante y se gira para seguir con su malteada, al igual que el líder, al igual que Craig.

Todo el rato estuvo en silencio sentado en aquel banco, de vez en cuando el líder soltaba algún halago de nuevo contra su persona y se ponía a platicar de sus hazañas, así fue al menos por 30 minutos hasta que todo el equipo se fue, quedando él solo en aquella barra aun pálido y anonadado. Cuando sintió que estaba solo metió su mano a su bolsa del suéter, tomó su celular y corrió al baño. Entró al primer cubículo y cerró de un portazo. Marcó un numero. Token. El timbre sonó dos veces y un joven contestó del otro lado.

—¡NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ME PASÓ, VIEJO!

—¿¡Craig!? ¿Eres tu…?

—¡HABLÉ CON ÉL, Y FUE REAAAAAAAAAAL!

—¿Él? ¿Quién es él, viejo? ¡Acaso te volviste loco, deja de gritarme por la maldita bocina!

El pelinegro se tapó la boca al instante como un niño sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando. Se sentó en la taza del baño y trató de procesar todo para contarselo a su mejor amigo. Le contó que iría a la fiesta de su enamorado secreto, que tenía muchos nervios, Token, como buen amigo, le dio algunos consejos y le dijo que sobre todas las cosas no dijera nada raro y todo saldría bien.

—Bueno, tengo que colgar. Esta anocheciendo y debo regresar pronto a casa— Dijo antes de despedirse y luego guardó su celular. Una sonrisa de euforia brotó en su rostro y no pudo contenerlo. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y enamorado! El mal día se había esfumado con solo recordar la sonrisa y el guiño de Clyde Donovan. Craig Tucker estaba locamente enamorado. Inhaló fuerte y lo dejó salir a los cuatro vientos. —¡ESTO ES REAL! ¡Y ESTA PASANDO, VIEJO! ¡EN REALIDAD ESTA PASANDO!

Un pequeño rubio de ojos celestes quien estaba fuera de los baños lavándose las manos se estremeció ante los inesperados gritos provenientes del cubículo. Se asustó tanto que salió corriendo mientras Craig gemía como vaca sin mecate.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 10**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 _N/A: Hola a todos los lectores de QAML (Quédate A Mi Lado)._

 _Antes que nada quería agradecerles por comentarme, seguirme y agregar a favoritos, y gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el día de hoy, en serio se les agradece mucho todo el apoyo y ánimos que me han dado a través de este tiempo. Trataré de hacer unas cuantas mejoras y si, alargar más los capítulos jaja me parece que sería lo mejor para que la historia estuviera más estructurada y en orden, y claro subir en tiempo lol._

 _También_ _aprovechando la oportunidad he de decir que quizá suba a la semana, tengo este y dos fanfics activos que me gustaría terminar antes de ponerme a escribir en Wattpad, cuenta que abrí claro también para fanfics pero más que nada para subir historias 100% mías con personajes creados por mi y tramas nuevas de distintos géneros. Quiero avanzar con "Infiel [YAOI/JUNJOU ROMANTICA/Misaki x Hiroki]" y con "Asesino [YAOI/SOUTH PARK/ Craig x Tweek x Kenneth]", los considero long-fics así que hay mucho que hacer, también teniendo en cuenta que no he publicado en mis otras redes y me estoy poniendo al tanto. En fin, hay mucho que hacer. Gracias por comentarme y leerme, lo aprecio mucho. Los mantendré informados cualquier cosa y sin más ahora si aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :)_

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

Así es como todo empezó con Kenneth McCormick.

Así es como empezó a hablarme y acercarse a mi hasta convertirse en mi mejor amigo.

Así es como accidentalmente ese muchacho se enamoró de mi…

Todo comenzó casi a inicios de preparatoria. Íbamos en el mismo salón y notaba que tenía su grupo de amigos, eran cuatro contándolo a él. Todo parecía ir bien, pero a mediados del año surgió una situación. Me enteré porque eramos compañeros de salón, también porque en toda la escuela se rumoreaba. Aun así él no era alguien a quien yo le hablara mucho pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo que le pasaba. Poco a poco la gente dejó de hablarle y juntarse con él, los únicos que lo aceptaban y le seguían hablando eran su grupo de amigos del principio. Lo defendían cuando escuchaban que algún alumno empezaba a decir cosas y nunca lo dejaban solo. Pero esa vez no había nadie que estuviera cerca… Solo yo.

Fue cuando salimos de clases. Todos ya iban camino a casa. Estaba a punto de salir de uno de los baños cuando alguien entró forcejeando con alguien más. Escuché los pasos… Eran dos personas. De pronto, una tercera persona cierra la puerta de un portazo. No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero algo me decía que nada bueno. Me quede quieto y de pie junto a la puerta del cubículo sin saber que hacer.

—Vamos maricón, bájate los pantalones. ¿Esto te gusta no…? ¡Me das asco!— Decía una voz llena de ira. De repente escuché a otra voz que también decía cosas como esas. Parecían dos bravucones contra alguien. De pronto escuché forcejeo y gritos de dolor.

—Vamos viejo, suéltame. No es gracioso…— Definitivamente era la voz de Kenny. Escuché un golpe seco y luego un gemido ahogado. Juraría que uno lo tenía agarrado y otro lo golpeaba en el estomago sin piedad mientras le seguía diciendo cosas horribles.

Cada golpe que escuchaba me hacía sentir una furia palpar dentro de mis venas. ¡No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada! Ya no pensaba quedarme callado como todo el mundo, volteando la mirada cuando veo los abusos, los malos tratos, los desprecios, ya no podía más con esa situación tan enfermiza. ¡Debía hacer algo! Nunca pensé que siendo tan tranquilo y dócil, incluso me atrevo a decir miedoso, aquella ocasión hubiera golpeado con todas mis fuerzas a esos dos bravucones para defender a Kenneth McCormick. No era muy fuerte, pero si logré hacerlos retroceder. Cuando vi que la situación no me favorecía tomé a uno y lo empujé fuerte contra el otro, los hice caer al piso. Era mi oportunidad.

—¡Corre!— Le grité de pie junto a la puerta. Él no hacía más que mirarme con los ojos temblorosos sin articular palabra quizá por el miedo o shock de la situación. No tuve de otra más que ir por él. Quise tomar a Kenny del brazo pero accidentalmente lo cogí de la mano, lo levanté del piso y por fin salimos corriendo de ahí. No era alguien muy fuerte ni con mucha resistencia, por lo que temía por lo que nos pasara. Solo pensaba en huir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que nos atraparan y nos dieran una paliza a los dos.

No paramos de correr hasta que llegamos a un parque, aun de la mano empezamos a detener la marcha hasta que me tropecé y caímos en el cuadro de arena donde solían jugar los niños pequeños y construir castillos. Quedamos bocarriba los dos viendo el cielo tardeado en matices de color naranja y rosa, jadeando y sudando aun de la mano con nuestros corazones latiendo como locos. Me dio pena y quise soltarme de inmediato, pero él retuvo mis dedos contra los suyos y mejoró el agarre. Me quede quieto sin decir o hacer nada. Empezaba a sentirme extraño y miles de preguntas flotaban en mi cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando...?

Mis temblores y tics en el ojo empezaron a salir a flote, por eso voltee a verlo confundido.

Sin embargo, todo dentro de mi se calmó al ver como Kenny también se volteaba a verme con sus ojos azules llenos de un brillo extraño y una sonrisa en el rostro llena de paz. Sin darme cuenta apreté un poco su mano hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa. Luego empezó a reír sin razón, parecía muy feliz, tanto que logró contagiarme una sonrisa y después los dos terminamos como bobos riendo juntos. Toda preocupación había salido de nuestras mentes y cuerpos. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Recuerdo ese momento y siento una calidez y tranquilidad dentro de mi que no sabría como explicar. Es un recuerdo hermoso que atesoro en mi corazón. No obstante, ese Kenny era muy diferente al que se ha convertido estos últimos días… Ese Kenny de antes se ha ido para siempre sin dejar explicación o al menos despedirse, abriendo ciegamente las puertas a uno que me hace sentir extraño y confundido, raro e incluso acosado... Aun tengo lindos sentimientos de amistad por él, aunque yo se que él no por mi. Él me ve con otros ojos. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo... Pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir soportando...


	11. Chapter 11

**Quédate a mi lado**

 **Capitulo 11**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 _N/A: Hola, hola. ¿Hay alguien que aun lea este fic…? Espero que si porque de ahora en adelante las cosas se van a poner interesantes ^^_

* * *

El rubio brincó en su asiento al sentir una mano en su hombro que lo agarraba con fuerza. Se quito un audífono y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kenneth McCormick, quien no podía lucir más agitado y más preocupado que nunca. Parecía que había corrido solo el tocar del timbre que anunciaba el receso, jadeaba con las ropas desacomodadas y un leve sonrojo por la carrera. Tweek Tweak parpadeó un par de veces confundido y solo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa preguntando que si qué pasaba. Sin embargo, el agarre de su mejor amigo en su hombro se hizo más fuerte debido a que sentía una gran ira por ver el rostro de Tweak; quien tenía un ojo morado y una bandita en la nariz. Tweek cambió la cara a una preocupada. No le gustaba ver a Kenny tan enojado.

Ambos habían salido a las canchas de basquetbol. Estaban sentados en las gradas mientras veían como los frágiles copos de nieve caían flotando como suaves plumas. Era muy pacifico ahí. Casi siempre estaba solo; aunque en esta ocasión había cuatro chicas jugando con la pelota, más que jugar un partido real solo pasaban el tiempo. Kenneth miró la nuca de Tweek, quien estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas una grada más abajo que él; se miraba bastante adentrado en sus pensamientos. El corazón de McCormick empezó a latir más rápido cuando recorrió con su vista su barbilla y luego subió a sus labios. Encontraba excitante apreciar la belleza de su mejor amigo sin que este se diera cuenta, era como un pequeño secreto del que gustaba abusar cuando el otro estaba despistado. Un copito cayó en la nuca de Tweek y este se retorció por el frío llevándose una mano a la zona para sacudirse. Kenneth despertó de su hechizo cuando lo vio voltearse y atraparlo con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Tweek habló.

—¿Y qué piensas que debo hacer?— Habló tranquilo, siempre que estaba con McCormick podía relajarse al grado de dejar de lado sus tics y tartamudeos. Tweek siempre había pensado que era extraño que solo le pasara con su mejor amigo. En cierto modo aquel chico le brindaba mucha paz. —Después de todo solo fue un accidente…

—¿Cómo va a ser un accidente si te partió la cara, Tweek?— Molesto se bajó para ponerse a la altura del ojos verdes y verle a la cara. Tweek se puso ligeramente nervioso por la voz molesta del otro.

—El chico nuevo n-no sabía que Bebe me empujó. Aparte… Lo expulsaron 3 días…

—Bebe es una maldita idiota sin cerebro, y ese pendejo es aun más peor que eso. No me agrada…

—Yo creo que es mejor mantenerme alejado… N-No quiero problemas… —Sonrió nervioso tratando de ocultarlo, pero Kenny lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Le tienes miedo?— Sentenció asombrado, incrédulo, molesto. El odio que sentía hacia Craig Tucker había aumentado. La rabia se lo comía por dentro. —Si tan solo no hubiera faltado a clases ayer, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¡N-No es tu culpa, Ken!

Lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención y calmarlo. No quería que su mejor amigo se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Kenny se relajó al contacto y volteó a verlo a los ojos. _Muy cerca…_ pensó y un sonrojo brotó en sus mejillas. Tomó la mano que Tweek había puesto sobre su hombro y la llevó a su rostro, haciendo que de forma indirecta Tweek le acariciara la mejilla con dulzura. Lo puso nervioso cuando lo miró de forma coqueta y plantó un besito en sus nudillos sin perder el contacto visual.

—¿Q-Qué haces? _¡Ngg!_ — Exclamó el rubio avergonzado e intentó quitar su mano pero Kenny solo aprovechó la acción para entrelazar sus dedos y acercarse más, acortando el espacio que los separaba.

—Shhh, te van a oír— Susurró con una mirada coqueta mientras señalaba con la cabeza a las chicas a lo lejos. —Nos van a atrapar~

Tweek no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silenciosos temblores y rojo de la pena con la mano de un alegre Kenny agarrando la suya.

—Te dije que no me iba a rendir tan fácil— Se acercó a su oreja y Tweek quiso alejarse pero no pudo, Kenny lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó hacia él tratando de no ser muy brusco. —Quiero que seas mi novio, Tweek. Por eso, enamórate de mí por favor— Sonrió y le dio un besito en la oreja.

Tweek Tweak no pudo más con todo lo que sentía y se levantó de golpe tocándose la oreja, temblaba demasiado y su cara no dejaba de sonrojarse al ver los ojos sonrientes de Kenneth McCormick, no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Bajo rápido las gradas para regresar a su salón y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer Kenny se puso de pie y lo atrapó de la mano.

—Hace tres meses que te dije si querías salir conmigo, no pienso rendirme ahora. Para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, de ahora en adelante te protegeré de ese bastardo, seas mío o no, Tweek Tweak— Lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó, tomándole la cara con la otra mano y levantando su rostro. ¡Estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios!

— _¡G-Gaaah!_ — Gimió Tweek y tapó con sus manos la boca del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como sus cuerpos se apegaban. Su corazón latía con velocidad, Kenny era demasiado directo con sus palabras, ¡y sus acciones! ¡No podía quedarse un segundo más ahí! Logró escapar de los brazos de Kenneth para desaparecer lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, dejando al rubio sonriente y satisfecho. Tenía una corazonada de que las cosas iban a mejorar pronto.


End file.
